Summer kinda wonderful
by krissie.taylor
Summary: mel/smithy written for bethanyylouise its the height of the summer perfect time for some fun in the sun.


Title: Summer kinda wonderful.

Summary: mel/smithy written for bethanyylouise its the height of the summer perfect time for some fun in the sun.

Chapter: 1 out of ?

Rating: T

author:

Summer kinda wonderful

It was only 7.30 am and the temperature was already at 28 degrees the police officers at sun hill station had only just clocked on but already wished it was home time the temperature was draining it was making hard work for all involved. Mel groaned as a call came through to a robbery in progress. Mel stood slowly shouting for Ben to hurry up. The car was boiling hot borderline unbearable having the windows down didn't help either what little breeze there was felt like it was just circulating hot air around the car.

"Why did we have to get the first shout?" Ben whinged as they raised through the traffic lights.

"it's just our luck". Mel tried to peel her shirt of the scorching leather off the car.

Ben smiled as the arrived to see the door closed and no sign of a disturbance. Mel and Ben exchanged looks as they headed towards the house.

"Hello police" Mel banged on the door glancing at Ben it didn't sound like the call that came through when they got details off the caller they said the door was broken and it looked they were taking out furniture. Ben just shot Mel a 'why do we bother look'.

"Police" Mel called through the letter box.

"I'll check round the back". Mel nodded as Ben went to check.

"Anything". Mel called over the fence.

"No everything looks fine". Mel sighed she was not in the mood for hoax calls today.

"I'll radio in and see what details the caller gave for themselves". Ben just smiled at her.

"what did you find out". Ben came and stood over near the car.

"they decided to stay anonymous". Mel sighed as she got back into the car it was going to be a long hot day.

Summer kinda wonderful

By two o clock in the afternoon Mel was well and truly fed up.

"PC Ryder". Smithy called coming into the canteen.

"Sarge". Mel turned to face him and the brown folder in his hands.

"Did you get the results of the blood test back?". Smithy looked at Mel concern lacing his face.

"No I have to call the doctors for the results". Mel smiled as she stepped around him and walked away.

"Mel". Smithy called after her, but if she heard him she didn't respond. Smithy just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Beth have you spoke to Mel about what happened last week?". Smithy cornered the young brunette.

"No she said she didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push her, she knows where I am if she wants me", Beth shrugged.

"well couldn't you off tried harder?". Beth had the good grace to look uncomfortable.

"you know what Mel is like if u push her shell clam up and is less likely to tell anyone anything". Beth shot back at him.

"did u tell her she can talk to you anytime?". Smithy glared at her.

" yeah of course I did I took her for a drink to make sure she was OK she said she didn't want to talk about it and she deal with it her way so I respected that im not going to force her to talk to me". Beth stormed off before Smithy could ask her any more questions.

Summer kinda wonderful.

"Mel". Beth called after one of her closest friends.

"Yeah". Mel smiled at her.

"Smithy was just asking me whether or not you have talked about last week?". Beth saw Mel clam up almost immediately.

" I told you that im dealing with it I don't need you, Smithy, Nate or anyone else pestering me im fine and if I wanted to talk id come to you. Just let me deal with it my way. OK". Beth could only watch as Mel walked away.

"She said the same to me". Beth jumped and spun to face Nate.

" I know we should just go along with what she wants but it feels like she is going to self destruct sometime soon

and im scared about what shes going to do". Nate ran his hands through his hair.

"i know but the more we push her the more she moves away I do think she needs to talk about it but if bottling it up and trying to forget about it is her way of dealing with it then we need to accept that and just support her". Beth was just worried about her friend but she didn't want Mel to think she couldn't talk to her.

"I don't understand why she didn't take the leave that Smithy offered her she could of taken a few weeks and come to terms with it, she still hasn't called the doctor for the results". Beth sighed he knew what Nate was hinting at.

"And you think that I can convince her to take the holiday?". Nate just smiled hoping that Beth would be able to do just that.

"Nope but I just want you to try please even if its not a holiday just a few days away maybe with you and Sally just to clear her head and relax and maybe if she relaxes shell open up". Nate hoped she would but Beth wasn't so convinced after the prevoius conversation shew was all for supporting Mel and if she didn't want to talk about it Beth didn't know why she should be forced it was a horrible thing to happen to her but if just wanted to forget it why should she be forced to relive it for all to know about.

Author's notes; Story written and uploaded for Bethany Louise. I hope you and everyone else that reads it likes it. Any idea or thoughts are welcome either review or pm me. Krissie. xxx


End file.
